


The End

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Based off the lyric “You are my favorite ‘what if?’ You are my best ‘I’ll never know’ And I’m starting to forget just what summer ever meant to you. What did it ever mean to you?” from 4th of July by Fall Out Boy.





	The End

“Fuck you, Kevin,” I spat, turning away from him.

“Excuse me?” he asked, grabbing my upper arm to keep me from walking away.

“Oh, you heard me,” I rolled my eyes, snatching my arm from his grasp.

“I’m not too sure I did,” he said, narrowing his eyes at me. “Why don’t you repeat it?”

“Fine. Fuck. You. Kevin. Better?” I crossed my arms over my chest, cocking a hip to the side as I stared at him.

“I don’t know what your issue is-“ he began, shaking his head. Before he could finish, I cut him off.

“Let me tell you exactly what my issue is, Kevin. You decided that being with me was too much of a hassle, that the fucking title was more important than me. After everything we’ve been through this summer, you just decided to just pretend I didn’t exist. And now that you have that title on your shoulder and you’re walking around here like you own the place, you think it’s okay to come to me and ask if I want to ‘have some fun’ later. No. Fuck you.” My chest was heaving at the end of my rant, breath coming out in huffs. I could feel the heat on my face, hear my blood pounding in my ears as he stared at me, openmouthed.

“I-I didn’t-“ he stuttered, hands lying limply at his sides.

“I don’t wanna hear it, honestly. I just want to leave it here, okay? I’m done, you’re obviously done. Let’s leave it,” I said simply, turning and walking away. I felt his eyes burning holes into my back as I walked away. Ignoring my instinct to turn back around to him, I kept going, my heart feeling heavy.

========================

After the show, I was lying alone in my hotel bed, the TV on in the background. There was a news anchor babbling on about how the weekend was going to be a hot one, but I wasn’t really paying attention. All that was running through my head was my run in with Kevin earlier in the night. It killed me to have to leave him there, and there wasn’t really closure, but at the same time it was exactly what I needed to do.

I had just reached for my phone to scroll aimlessly through Twitter when there was a banging at my door. I scrunched up my nose, wondering why someone was trying to bother me. Becky was the only option I could think of, as she’s been trying to get me to go out with her and grab a drink, drown my woes in the bottom of a bottle of whiskey.

“Becky, I’m not changing out of my pajamas,” I warned, opening the door. However, the person staring at me from the other side of the door was not a tiny Irish woman. Instead, I was greeted by Kevin.

“How dare you?” he snarled, stepping past me.

“Excuse me?” I asked, turning to stare at him.

“You just walked away from me today!” he yelled.

“Oh, boo hoo,” I rolled my eyes. “You walked away from me about three weeks ago, Kevin. Deal with it.” I slammed the door, trying to keep our argument from waking those around me.

“You didn’t let me speak! I had things to say!” His face was turning red, his eyes squinting at me.

“Because I said I was done, Kevin! I didn’t want to hear what you had to say!” I shot back. I could see the muscles in his jaw twitch before he was lunging at me, crushing our lips together. Our teeth clashed, his beard rubbing against my cheeks as he nipped at my lips. I returned the kiss for a moment before regaining my composure. “What the fuck, Kevin?” I stepped back, putting some much needed space between the two of us.

“I miss you,” he breathed, stepping closer.

“Well you can miss me all you want. Doesn’t mean I’m doing this,” I gestured between the two of us, “again.”

“The title means nothing without you,” he said, stepping even closer.

“Kevin-“ I sighed, shaking my head.

“Please,” he whispered, his lips inches from mine.

My breath hitched in my throat with him so close to me. When I didn’t say anything, he took it as an invitation to once again press his lips to mine, softer this time. His tongue traced over my lips before I finally parted them, our tongues tangling together. Kevin’s hands went to my hips, steering me around and to the bed in the center of the room.

As he lay me down on the bed, he trailed kisses down my jaw and to my neck, nibbling lightly as his hands moved up my torso under my t shirt. I arched into his touch when his large hands cupped my breasts, mouth still sucking and nibbling at my neck.

“Kevin,” I gasped, throwing my head back. He was being so gentle, so different from how he was earlier in the day; all anger and hard lines while we yelled at each other.

He didn’t reply, instead breaking away from me to lift my shirt up over my head. He stared down at me for a moment, eyes dark and jaw tense, before his hands moved to the waistband of my leggings. He tugged them slowly down my legs, eyes never leaving mine.

After throwing my leggings across the room, he let out a shaky breath, looking down at me. “Fuck,” he muttered, sliding his fingers into my wet heat.

I cried out, clutching onto his forearm as he moved his fingers in and out of me. “Kevin, please. I just want to feel you.”

Kevin let out a shaky breath, nodding slightly as he slowly dragged his fingers out of me. His eyes connected with mine again when he brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean, groaning as he did. I let out a whimper, bucking my hips up towards him. He seemed to understand the message, standing up to shed his clothes before climbing back onto the bed.

I cried out as he thrust into me in one swift movement. “Shit,” he whispered, kissing my neck again as he started pumping his hips. The pace of his hips was completely different than that of earlier. Earlier was sweet, gentle. Now, he was thrusting harshly into me, jarring the bed against the wall.

“Fuck!” I yelled, throwing my head back as he brought a hand up to circle my clit.

“Come on, come for me. I’m right behind you,” Kevin grit out, hips never slowing a bit.

When he pinched my clit, I was gone. I came hard, clutching onto his shoulders as I rode out my orgasm. He followed right behind me, thrusts becoming robotic and staccato as he came.

“Kevin, I-“ I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

“Shh,” he said, pressing a finger to my lips. He laid down next to me, allowing me to curl into him. “Just sleep.”

=======================

When I awoke the next day, I was in an empty bed. I called out for Kevin, but didn’t get a reply. His clothes were off the floor and everything was straightened up. It was like he had never been there at all.

Sitting up, I grabbed my phone. I had no texts or calls, not from him, but I did have a bunch of twitter notifications. Opening the app, the first tweet I saw was from Kevin. He had tweeted a photo of him with the belt. The caption read, ‘I didn’t need anyone to help me get here, and I don’t need anyone to help me stay here.’

That’s when I knew that last night was the last time we would ever be together. A type of goodbye, on his part, no matter how shitty it was. The only happy memories we would have together would be of us in the summer time. He and I would be a question of what if? With an answer I’ll never have.


End file.
